Working Out The Kinks
by Jessamyn
Summary: Giles is feeling a little crabby but Anya's there to give him a little pick me up.


Title:Working Out the Kinks  
Author: Jessamyn (ladymagi@aol.com)  
Pairing: Anya/Giles for this fic, but Anya/Xander are going out.  
Disclaimer: Yada, yada not mine. Not making any money. Lawyers, leave me alone.  
Distribution: To Leta, if she wants it for the A/G site in the works. To Hel's site Fallen Embers cause she's the best. Anyone else, please ask. I might say yes.  
Notes: Leta, this is all your fault. I hope you're happy. =oP  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cuddling with Anya on the couch Xander observed "Wow, the G-man looks particularly droopy today."  
  
"Yeah, if by 'droopy' you mean crabby...." Buffy grumped from the chair. "Do you want to know what he's got me doing tomorrow?" she asked incredulously, her voice rising a little too loudly near the end. Her eyes darted toward the hallway just in case. She didn't want to get snapped at again.  
  
Abruptly she shifted position; swiveling about, dropping her feet to the floor from where they'd been propped, and leaning forward in such a quick succession that it made him a little dizzy. "100 laps at the pool, an hour of weight training, and... a.... a... -test-!" she exclaimed in a harsh whisper. She shuddered visibly and then went back to grump-mode. "As if I didn't have enough to worry about with midterms coming up."  
  
"Maybe he just needs to have an orgasm." Anya suggested. She nearly laughed at the twin faces Xander and Buffy made at that. "What? It's not like older people don't need orgasms too," she said, looking between the two of them. She was much older than Giles was, even if not physically, and -she- needed them. She could relate.  
  
"As much as I want to scrub my brain out with soap, An' does have a point." Xander said. For that Anya favored him with a brilliant smile and he took a moment to bask in it before qualifying. Man had to take what praise he could after all. "Somebody should, like, cheer him up or something. Do something nice for the guy, ya'know?"  
  
"Yeah, okay, but-" Buffy started to ask when Giles himself stepped into the room deeply immersed in the book he'd been searching for for the past ten minutes. "...um, you can't really be saying that Britney Spears is better than Christina Aguilera. I mean come on, she's so fake." she finished, quickly covering up the fact that they'd been talking about him.  
  
"Hey! Giles! You found the book. What's it say? Am I prophecy free for a while?" Buffy babbled.  
  
"What?" he asked looking up from the page for a moment, and then went back to reading once he realized what she'd been saying "Oh yes, yes quite. I don't think we'll have anything dire coming for at least a month." he assured her.  
  
"Great!" she said, bouncing up. "I'm gone. I've got an early class tomorrow." Buffy said, the last bit particularly pointedly but it was lost on her target since he was wandering in book-land again. "Bye guys"  
  
Xander and Anya waved at her from the couch. "Hmmn, maybe we should get going too An'. Looks like he's heading in deep." he said to his girlfriend.  
  
Anya looked at Giles speculatively and then, patting Xander on the arm, said "Why don't you go on ahead. I want to talk to Giles for a minute."  
  
Seeing the look in her eyes he knew she had something in mind. If a little pep talk from the ex-demoness would get the guy over his funk Xander wouldn't begrudge him the time. Giving her a quick kiss he stood. "Sure An', I'll be at home if you need backup or something."  
  
  


***  
  


It was quite a few minutes before he noticed her. She was just sitting there, watching him read. "Ah, yes Anya... may I help you with something?" he asked, taking the time to clean his glasses.   
  
"Actually, Im here to help you" she said in that frank way of hers. Standing up she slinked over to him, tossed her shirt over her head, and was kneeling before him and working on his belt before he knew what hit him.  
  
Once he got his wits back he took hold of her wrists though and demanded "What on earth are you doing?" Not that a beautiful young woman kneeling before him wasn't exciting but it simply wasn't proper.  
  
A furrow creased her brow as she looked up at him and tried not to wince at the pressure on her wrists. What had she done wrong? This should have worked. She'd give him pleasure, he'd stop being depressed, and everyone would be happy. "I'm doing something nice for you. Xander said-"  
  
"Yes, now I see... That's good of you but completely unnecessary I assure you." Giles said, cutting her explanation short, and gestured toward the top she'd dropped. "Get up and get dressed. I'll be fine."  
  
"You find me unattractive."   
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"You need this and yet you're sending me away before I can give you pleasure. Obviously you find me unattractive." she explained with her own logic. Picking up the shirt she stood. An idea struck her before she put it on though and she added "I could blindfold you, if you wished."  
  
"No, there's no need for a blindfold-"  
  
His response was quickly smothered by her warm and eager mouth as she caught him by surprise, landing in his lap. Thoughts of protest faded into the back of his mind, becoming tiny chittering sounds that he no longer wanted to listen to.  
  


***  
  


He smelt of musk, tasted like sugary tea leaves, and felt... absolutely fabulous! Lust heated her quickly as she tried to get the buttons of his shirt undone, finally ending up just grabbing hold of the material and pulling outward. Buttons popped like popcorn around the room and landing with a soft pattering sound when they managed to hit the wooden floorboards.  
  
Giles made a faint sound of protest but she swallowed it with her kiss, sealing whatever disapproval he had of this with it. Whether or not he liked to admit it he wanted this, needed this, and she was determined to give it to him.  
  
And if she happened to be indulging in a little fantasy of her own at the same time.... well, so much the better.  
  


***  
  


Later on in the night Xander woke partially to welcome Anya into bed. Slinging an arm around her and spooning close he asked fuzzily "Things go okay?"  
  
Snuggling down into her pillow she smothered a weary yawn and smiled as she answered "Mmnn yes, I believe things went very well."  
  
"That's nice..." Xander answered automatically, already drifting back to sleep.   
  
That is until Anya asked him, the wheels in her head already turning again, "Xander?"  
  
"Mmn?"  
  
"Do you think Buffy needs orgasms too?"   
  
"What!?"  
  
"Well, she *has* been very cranky lately..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
End Notes: I really don't do sex scenes well so I think it's better that I don't even try. LoL. Sorry if I disappointed anyone on that score.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
